malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malaz 2nd Army
The 2nd Army formed part of what was known as Onearm's Host. This was the first Malazan Army introduced in the Malazan Book of the Fallen. Under the command of High Fist Dujek Onearm, they were the primary force at the Siege of Pale in the Genabackis Campaign. Tattersail commanded the mage cadre of the unit. Most of the members were recruited from the Seven Cities subcontinent.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 Captain Paran thought that the old Seven Cities gesture of spitting had become the symbol of the Malaz 2nd Army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.115 The trading of favours was widespread in the 2nd and one of the reasons it had become a legion of legend.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.87 The phrase "always an even trade" was something of a slogan of the second and used by soldiers and officers alike.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.63/72 examples At the time of the last battle of Pale, there were still some veterans in the 2nd who had fought with Dassem Ultor in Seven Cities and even as far back as Falar.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.115 In Gardens of the Moon The Siege of Pale, decimated the 2nd Army and it was officially disbanded, the remnants assimilated into the 5th together with those of the 6th Army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.150 History of the 2nd Army The 2nd was formed during the time of Emperor Kellanved and was the oldest intact force until the Siege of Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.63 Given that Whiskeyjack commanded the 2nd under the emperor it is fairly certain that the Bridgeburners formed a key contingent of the army. Moreover, it is likely that the 2nd was involved in the Bridgeburners formative campaign in the Raraku desert. In the eighth year of the Genabackis Campaign, the Free Cities allied themselves with the Crimson Guard and others. According to the historian Imrygyn Tallobant, in that year the Malazan Forces under the command of High Fist Dujek Onearm consisted of the 2nd, 5th and 6th Armies, as well as legions of Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10 However, according to Fiddler, the 3rd Army was also present during the Genabackis campaign.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 16 Known members * Dujek Onearm, High Fist * Tattersail, Cadre sorceress * Nedurian, Tattersail's predecessor * Hairlock, Cadre mage * Calot, Cadre mage * Toc the Younger, scout The Bridgeburners Some members of the Bridgburners did not appear until after the 2nd Army was incorporated into the 5th Army but were presumably survivors of the Siege of Pale. Officers * Ganoes Paran, Captain 9th Squad By 1163 BS, the squad had gone through four captains in three years.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.116 * Sergeant Whiskeyjack, 9th Squad, past commander * Corporal Kalam, 9th Squad * Quick Ben, 9th Squad * Sorry, 9th Squad * Hedge, 9th Squad, a sapper * Fiddler, 9th Squad, a sapper * Trotts, 9th Squad * Mallet, 9th Squad, the squad healer 7th Squad * Sergeant Antsy, 7th Squad * Picker, 7th Squad * Detoran, soldier * Spindle, mage and sapper * Blend, soldier Others * Aimless, corporal * Bucklund, sergeant * Runter, sapper * Mulch, healer * Bluepearl, mage * Shank, mage * Toes, mage Seventh Regiment * Rusty, Sergeant of the 3rd Squad, 7th RegimentGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.62 Logistics During the Siege of Pale, the Malazan forces were camped on the hillsides overlooking the plains outside the city. Rows of grey canvas tents had pathways between them and regimental standards were blowing in the wind. Braziers filled with burning horse dung would keep soldiers on watch warm.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.60/61 Meetings were held in the command tent, entered through a flap, which was sub-divided into compartments. The first compartment was lit by lanterns, casting a dim, smokey light over a collection of about a dozen wooden chairs. On one side, a camp-table would hold a tin pitcher of watered wine as well as a number of tarnished cups. An opening led into the second compartment which contained Dujek's map table.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.63 Some of the marines used pikes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.142 Notes and references de:Malazanische 2. Armee pl:Druga Armia Malaz 02 Army